


I'd do anything for you Waverly

by punkerocker07



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Broken Bone, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkerocker07/pseuds/punkerocker07
Summary: Nicole takes care of Waverly after she breaks her leg slipping on ice chasing after her niece.





	1. Nicole rushes off the hospital

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Wayhaught so be gentle. This is also dedicated to my friend Becca. She broke her ankle tonight and I hope this makes her feel better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole rushes to the hospital after Wynonna tells her she fell and broke her leg chasing Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I changed a couple things in this chapter. Someone pointed out that this chapter and chapter two had a bit of disconnect so I tried to fix that by redoing some things in this chapter, mainly introducing the twins and Wyatt as well as Nicole and Waverly being engaged. Hope this clears some things up for you guys.

Nicole sat at her desk bouncing a ball at the wall. It was a slow day at the station. Nicole's phone started ringing. Nicole nearly fell out of her chair at the sound. Nicole grabs her phone and answers it, "Haught here. Whoa Wynonna slow down. Start over and tell me what happened."  
"Jesus Haught pants Waverly and I are at the hospital. She slipped and fell chasing Alice outside. You need to get here now. She's in a lot of pain and she's asking for you."  
Nicole ran her hand over her face and stood up shrugging her jacket on. "Alright Nonna I'll be there soon. Tell her not to worry. I have to go talk to Nedley and I'll be there soon. Bye Wynonna." Nicole hung up her phone and strolled into Nedley's office. "Uh sir I have to go to the hospital. Waverly fell and she's at the hospital." Nedley looked up at Nicole, "Ok Haught go ahead and go. Take a few days if you need to, you know take care of Waverly. Have a good day Haught." Nicole tipped her hat and walked out to her cruiser. She got in and put her hand down next to her on the seat. Nicole started the car and made her way to the hospital as fast as possible without the sirens. 

Nicole parked her car and walked up to the nurses station. "Excuse me ma'am can you tell me where My fiancé, Waverly Earps room is?"The nurse looked up and gave Nicole a warm smile, "Miss Earp is in room 908." Nicole mutters a thank you and walks to the elevator pushing the number 9. She's going to kill Wynonna if Waverly is seriously hurt. Nicole leans against the wall of the elevator and rubs her face with her hands. The elevator dings and Nicole steps out walking to her girlfriends room. When she gets there she sees Wynonna sitting next to Waverly. Once Alice sees Nicole she runs over to her, "Auntie Cole! Auntie Cole!" Nicole chuckles and bends down to pick her up. "Hello sweet pea. How are you?" Nicole kisses the top of Alice's head and listens to her jabber about her day. Nicole looks over at Waverly and winks. Wynonna takes Alice. "Hey Nicky do you want anything? Alice and I are gonna go get some snacks aren't we baby?" Wynonna and Alice walked out of Waverly's room. Nicole walks over to Waverly and kisses her forehead. "Hey baby. What happened? "  
Waverly had a big dopey smile on her face. She pulled Nicole down and gave her a kiss. "Hey baby. I took a spill chasing Alice. She was running towards the lake that Willa threw me in and I slipped on some ice but I caught her. The medicine hasn't kicked in yet but they said it will soon. I have to stay overnight because they said I might have to have surgery on my leg. They won't know until tomorrow.Will you stay here tonight baby?"  
Nicole chuckled and ran her thumb over Waverly's cheek. "As if they could keep me away from you baby. I'm glad Alice is ok but Waves you have to be careful. Thank god te house doesn't have stairs or is have to carry you up then. When I'm at work I can take you to Wynonna's house." Waverly leaned into Nicole's touch and closed her eyes. "Ok baby that works or Wynonna could just bring Alice to the house so her and Wyatt can play. They so enjoy their play dates. That seems like the best thing. Oh no I pulled you away from work. I'm sorry Nic. Oh and before you ask the twins are ok. I know you secretly freaking out Nic. So go ahead and cry baby. " Nicole smiled and sat down in the chair next to Waverly's bed. Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand. "No baby it's ok. Nedley gave me a few days off to take care of you. Everything is fine now rest." Waverly nodded and closed her eyes. The medicine had started to kick in and she was feeling sleepy. Nicole sat back and let her shoulders drop. She was so relived that Waverly and the twins were ok. She was going to have a serious talk Wynonna. Nicole watched her Waverly sleep and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for letting me know that the chapters had a bit of disconnect.


	2. Nicole decides she needs to "kick" Wynonna's top shelf ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Wynonna have a talk about the spill Waverly took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so while I'm not happy that Wynonna is over for the season, I did like some things about the ending but one thing in particular bugged me so I'm changing something. Wynonna and Rosita are married. Doc is in Alice's life and this takes place after the break the curse. Rosita is not a revenant.

Nicole watched Waverly sleep. She looked down at her stomach and thanked god that Waverly and their unborn children were ok. Nicole and Waverly were expecting twins. They decided to keep the gender a secret much to everyone's insistence. Wynonna walked in carrying Alice, followed by her wife Rosita and Doc followed carrying Wyatt, Nicole and Waverly's two year old son. "Hey Haught sauce look who I found." Wyatt looked at his aunt, "Aunt Nonna that's not my mommy's name. Thanks for the ride uncle Doc. Can you put me down please?" Doc smiled and gave Wyatt a quick hug and put him down. "Anything for you Wyatt." Doc smiled and walked over to Nicole to give her a quick hug. "How is our girl doing Nic?" Nicole returned the hug and pulled Wyatt into her lap to give him a kiss and hold him. "She's doing well Doc. Just a broken leg and the twins are fine thank god. Thanks for watching Wyatt for us." Doc's mustache twitched which meant he was smiling. "No thanks necessary Nicole. I'd do anything for you, Waverly and sweet little Wyatt. He's my partner in crime." Nicole smiled and brushed Wyatts hair out of his eyes. "Buddy we are gonna have to get to a hair cut soon. Did you have fun with your aunt Rosita and uncle Doc." Wyatt nodded and snuggled into his mother. Waverly stretched and opened her eyes. "Hey everybody. Hey baby boy come give mommy some love." Nicole helped Wyatt on the bed and offered Doc her chair. "Rosita say goodbye to your wife. She and I need to have a talk." Nicole bent down and gave Waverly a kiss. "Be back soon baby. Just gonna talk to your sister then go home and shower and change." Nicole rubbed Waverly's stomach. Wynonna gulped and quickly handed Alice to Rosita. "I love you Rosie don't let me go with her. I love you too Alice." Alice giggled and snuggled into her mom. "I love you to mommy." Rosita smirked and shook her head. "Sorry baby you're on your own this time." Rosita handed Alice to her father and whispered in Nicole's ear, "please Nicky for the love of god don't ruin her top shelf ass." Nicole snorts and shakes her head. "She'll be fine Rosie. Come on Wynonna." Nicole grabs Wynonna by the ear and drags her out of the room. Nicole can hear the laughter as she shuts the door. 

Nicole pulls Wynonna into an empty room and let's go of her ear. Wynonna rubs her ear. "Jesus Nic that hurt." Nicole spins around, her eyes a blaze with anger. "You're lucky that you're the sister to the woman I love and the aunt of our children. You're lucky that's all I'm allowed to do to you. Because if I had my way I'd kick your "top shelf ass" down one side of this hallway and up the other. Jesus Christ Wynonna she could have fallen in the ice. It's not just Waverly I'm worried about. She's pregnant with twins Wynonna. I could have lost her and them. Fuck she's my whole world. You have to watch out for her. I know Alice is a hand full, but where were you? Waverly is seven months pregnant. She doesn't need to be chasing Alice around." Nicole sniffles and wipes her eyes. Wynonna frowns and hugs Nicole tightly. "I swear Nicky I turned my back for one second to make them lunch and they were gone. The front door was supposed to be locked. I'm really sorry please don't cry. She's ok and my nieces are ok. Everybody is alright." Nicole chuckles through her tears, "nice try Nonna but I'm still not telling you if you're having two nieces or nephews or one of each. Solid effort though. Now go watch my family while I run how to shower and change." Nicole hugs Wynonna back and let's her go. She quickly walks out to the car and runs home to shower and change.


	3. Sweet cuddly Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly enjoy some peace and quiet in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I've had a few horrible migraines. I blame the tropical storm. Any ways anyone who is in the Houston area please stay safe. Nicole and Waverly are engaged I tweaked the first chapter so please go back and read that f you have any questions. Big shout out to Between_A_Dream, she gave me an idea of where to go for this chapter.

Nicole pulled in the driveway and ran into the house. She shrugged off her jacket and boots by the door. Calamity Jane rubbed against her legs as she walked in the house. Nicole bent down and scratched behind her ears. Nicole scooped her up and walked into the kitchen. "Come on baby momma will feed you. Sorry you're all by yourself but mommy got hurt chasing Alice." Nicole sets C.J. down and fills her food and water bowls up. Nicole runs upstairs and takes a quick shower using her vanilla scented body wash. Nicole puts on a pair of jogging pants and a PPD shirt ok. She throws Waverly's favorite pjs in a bag and walks downstairs to put her shoes and jacket on. She pets C.J. again and locks the door behind her going back to the hospital. 

Nicole walks back into Waverly's room and sits the bag down on the floor. Nicole leans down and kisses Waverly's forehead. Waverly opens her eyes and smiled sleepily. "Hey baby. Come lay with me I missed you." Nicole nods and takes off her jacket and shoes before crawling in bed with Waverly. Waverly lays her head on Nicole's chest and wraps her arm around her waist. "Mm you smell good. Just like vanilla dipped donuts my favorite." Nicole chuckles and plays with Waverly's hair. "It's the body wash I use baby you know that. I love you." Waverly smiles and leans up to kiss Nicole. "I love you to daddy." Waverly smirks and giggles. Nicole blushes and rubs her hand over her face. "Jesus Waverly don't start that again. I do not want to have conversation with our son as to why he can't call me dad. Nor do I need to endure the teasing of your sister." Waverly laughs again and kisses Nicole's collar bone. "Baby it wasn't that bad. Although poor Wyatt didn't understand why he couldn't call you daddy." Nicole buries her face in Waverlys hair. "Well if somebody wasn't so loud during sex he wouldn't have heard you say it when your sister brought him home." Waverly laughs again and pokes Nicole. "Well from what you're saying this is all Nonnas fault not mine. She should have called." Nicole laughs and shakes her head. "Baby she did but we didn't hear the phone again because someone was too loud." Waverly laughs again and snuggles into Nicole's embrace. "Baby I'm really sorry that I scared you. Nonna said that you were crying. Why didn't you tell me?" Nicole rubs Waverly's back and sighs. "One of us has to be the strong one Waves. I was just scared for you and the twins. Hell Waverly Willa threw your bear into that lake. I could have lost all three of you." Nicole sniffles and wipes her eyes. Waverly lifts her head up and wipes Nicole's tears away. She takes Nicole's hand and puts it on her stomach. "Hey baby it's ok. Me and the babies are ok. See they are kicking. They love your voice talk to them. I'm ok everyone is ok." Nicole nods and rubs Waverly's stomach. "Come spring I'm putting a fucking fence around that pond. I'll be damned if I let Alice of Wyatt fall into it." Waverly nods and lays her head back down listening to Nicole's heart beat. She falls asleep to her heart beat and the sound of Nicole's breathing. Nicole rubs her back and falls asleep soon after Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated


	4. "Daddy Nicole"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets Wyatt and they have a talk before having lunch with Waverly.

Nicole woke up and untangled herself from Waverly. Nicole kissed Waverly's forehead and checked the time. It was a little after 11 in the morning. Nicole's stomach growled and she chuckled softly. Nicole changed into some clothes and decided to go pick up Wyatt and get lunch for Waverly. Hopefully she would get out of the hospital today. Nicole walked out of the room and dialed Wynonna's number  
"Hey Nonna is my baby boy awake yet?"  
"Oh hey Haught sauce. Yeah Wyatt just woke up and he's asking for Daddy? Something you wanna tell me Haught?"  
Nicole blushed and stuttered, "tell him mommy is coming to pick him up. I told him to stop calling me that." Wynonna laughed and said bye and hung up. Nicole chuckled and walked out to her car. 

Nicole pulled up to Wynonna and Rosita's house. She walked in. "Hello is anyone here?" Nicole almost got knocked down by her niece and son. "Auntie Cole you're here! Where's Aunt Waves?" Alice looked up at Nicole. Nicole smiled and leaned down to pick both of them up. "Hi momma. Are we gonna go see mommy?" Nicole kissed both of their foreheads and walked into the kitchen. "Yes baby boy we are gonna go see mommy. But you and I need to have a talk later ok?" Wyatt nodded and snuggled into his mothers neck. Nicole gave Alice to Rosita and gave her a hug. "Where is Nonna?" Rosita gave her a hug back and tickled Alice before putting her down. "I believe she upstairs getting dressed. Wyatt was an angel last night before you even ask. Alice loves having her cousin here." Nicole smiled and rubbed Wyatt's back. "I think he's missing mommy. We are gonna go get food and go see Waves. I'll be back later. Tell Nonna I said bye." Rosita nodded and picked Alice up again. Nicole carried Wyatt and his bag out to the car. She buckled Wyatt in his car seat and started driving to Waverly's favorite Chinese place. "Baby boy you why do you keep calling me daddy?" Wyatt looked at his momma. "Because I heard mommy call you daddy and I don't have a daddy. So I thought you were my daddy." Nicole frowned, "bud would it make you happy if you call me daddy?" Wyatt looked up at Nicole. "No I wanna call you momma. Cuz you's my momma. Not my daddy." Nicole smiled. "it's you're baby. Ok you can keep calling me momma." Nicole parked at the Chinese place and got Wyatt out of the car seat carrying him in. She ordered hot and sour soup and some lo mein for Waverly. She ordered sesame chicken and won ton soup for her and Wyatt. She put him back in the car seat and put the food in the car. She climbed in. "Onward to see mommy baby boy." Wyatt giggled, "yay mommy. I miss her." Nicole chuckled and looked back at her son. 

Nicole parked at the hospital and carried the food and Wyatt up to Waverly's room. Nicole set Wyatt down on Waverly's bed and he crawled into his mothers arms. Nicole sets the food down on the table and bends down to kiss Waverly. "Hey baby. Has the doctor been in here yet? I brought you hot and sour soup and peanut butter." Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole back stroking her cheek softly. She then kissed the top of Wyatt's head. "No mot yet. He said some time this afternoon. I get lunch and I get to eat it with my two favorite people. This is the best day ever."   
Nicole smiled and took out the food and gave Wyatt some food. She smiled at her little family.


	5. Authors note

Hey guys I haven't abandoned this story. I've had a lot going on. Trying to get everything straighten out. Thanks for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey let me know what you guys thought. Hey if you guys want to give me prompts or just drop me a line follow me on Tumblr @punkerocker07


End file.
